Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop
by Tropical Medlies
Summary: Even though Paige hates coffee and avoids it at all costs, she finds herself going back to the coffee shop every day just to see Emily. One-shot.


One day when Paige's father is running late and is on an important business call but nonetheless needs his daily caffeine fix, he forces his daughter out of his expensive Mercedes and into the Rear Window Brew. With a roll of her eyes and a twenty in her hand, she opens the door and tries to recall his order, not paying much attention to the barista as she takes her place in the back of the line.

The people in front of her take forever to order their complicated drinks with fifty ingredients each and Paige has to feel bad for the barista, who has to remember all of this and not mess up, because coffee drinkers are very type A people who will positively freak if their order is wrong. She should know; she's seen her father have meltdowns over milk instead of cream.

She's looking down at her phone when she steps up to the bar to order, and so when she hears the barista's voice she nearly has a heart attack. "Paige?"

Her head whips up so fast that she probably has whiplash and she smiles weakly at Emily Fields, who wears a similarly surprised look. It fades quickly and she smiles back, before her professional side slides into place. "What can I get for you today?"

Paige stutters out her father's order and Emily busies herself making it. The last time she saw Emily was at the Masked Ball, where they made their friendship official, but they haven't seen each other since then. So, so much has happened in that space of time. It's almost as though they've been avoiding each other, and now Paige feels shy, awkward around her. The butterflies in her stomach might as well be bats for how much they're fluttering around.

She's so focused on her thoughts that she misses when Emily tells her her total and slides the coffee across the bar. "Uh, what?"

Emily chuckles. "I said your total is $4.75."

Paige hands over the twenty, apologizes for not having anything smaller, takes her change and her coffee, and leaves.

When she gets back in the car and mechanically hands her father his coffee, tuning out his complaining of how long she took, she marvels at the fact that her feelings for Emily haven't changed one bit.

—

Even though Paige hates coffee and avoids it at all costs, she finds herself going back to the coffee shop every day just to see Emily.

The next time that she goes, she squints up at the menu and takes longer than is necessary to order just so that she can have an excuse to sneak glances at Emily, who doesn't seem to mind that Paige is holding up the line. "Um...can I have a, um, a latte with, ah, extra milk and sugar?"

"Of course," Emily replies, with a cheerful smile, moving away to make the drink and Paige sighs, rubbing her forehead. Even a smile from Emily makes something in her chest swell and her heart beat faster and she just feels so ridiculous.

Emily is back within minutes, handing Paige her drink. Paige gives her the money and drops the change in the tip jar. "Bye, Paige," Emily says softly, and Paige just gives her a half smile.

—

Paige finds herself in line yet another day, but Emily isn't the barista that day. She's cleaning tables and so Paige casually walks over, tapping Emily on the shoulder. Emily jumps a bit and Paige holds her hands up. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Emily shakes her head and smiles at Paige, leaning back over the table she was cleaning. "It's fine, Paige. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Just, you know, wanted to say hi."

Emily cocks an eyebrow upwards. "You've wanted to say hi for the past two weeks?"

Paige blushes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, then puts her hands in the pockets of her jacket for lack of anything else to do with them. "No, I've just really started to like coffee lately, and this is the best place in town."

Emily stands up and nods her head, eyes narrowed playfully. She goes to pass Paige but stops, holding on lightly to the front of Paige's jacket and leaning in. "You're not a very good liar, you know." She lets go of Paige and disappears into the storage room.

Paige lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and swears to God that her heart is about to burst out of her chest.

—

Another week continues with Paige showing up every day for her coffee and by now Emily has her order memorized and just smiles at Paige and goes to get it ready when she sees her in line. They have banter now, something that Paige likes to think is flirting.

"So, how is the team this year?"

"Not as good as it was with you on it."

"I think you mean it doesn't look as good without me on it."

"I'm not answering that."

Sometimes Emily lets Paige get her coffee free when her boss isn't hovering around her like a hawk. She'll slide it across the counter with a wink and then toss her hair over her shoulder, and Paige's heart will do that weird flipping thing.

She's falling in love with Emily Fields and they haven't even left the coffee shop.

—

After a month straight of this routine Paige finally musters up the courage to ask Emily out.

The line is unusually long that day, and it gives her time to practice as she waits. She mutters under her breath, nerves absolutely frazzled. "Hey, Em, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see a movie sometime? No, that sounds lame. So, Emily, would you want to get dinner sometime? That sounds a little better...but not great...Emily, would you want to go out with me? Oh, God, I'm going to mess this up so badly."

By the time she's done talking to herself it's her turn to order and the second Emily turns her mocha-colored (so appropriate) eyes to Paige her knees go completely weak and she can't even form words. Emily waits a few seconds before her eyebrows knit together and she looks concerned.

"Paige? Are you okay?" She bites her lip and Paige gulps.

"Emily? I was wondering if, um, maybe you'd like to - "

"Emily! Are you fraternizing with the customers? I thought I told you that was strictly forbidden! Orders only!" Of course her asshole boss would choose that moment to appear, looking stern. Emily shakes her head.

"Sir, I wasn't - she just starting talking, I swear."

"I did! I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know what I wanted and I just started babbling," Paige says, coming to Emily's defense. The man eyes them both suspiciously before leaning back against the counter and watching them. Emily turns back to Paige and mouths 'sorry'.

Paige sighs. "A latte with extra milk and sugar."

—

Paige still shows up the next day, more determined than ever. She's glad to see that Emily is wiping down tables this time and scans the area for her boss before heading over.

Emily glances up and smiles when she sees Paige. "Hey, Paige! I was just thinking about you, actually."

Paige opens her mouth to say something but stops short. "You were?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. I mean, you've been here every day for, what, a month? I was just wondering when you were going to get here today." She ducks her head, brushing back her hair. "I've been kind of looking forward to when you come, actually."

Paige can't stop the silly grin that spreads across her face. "You do?"

Emily nods, not quite meeting Paige's eyes. "Em, can I ask you something?" She nods again, giving the table one last swipe before straightening up.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

A smile spreads across Emily's face and she bites her lip before replying, "Paige McCullers, I would love to go on a date with you."

Paige feels like a fist pump or a cheer would be appropriate right now, but Emily looks over her shoulder and grimaces. "I have to get back to work, but I'll call you later?" She moves past Paige again but stops and then backtracks to kiss Paige on the cheek before assuming her position behind the counter.

And, okay, Paige does do a fist pump, but only when she's sure Emily isn't watching.

Maybe coffee shops aren't so bad after all.


End file.
